Inu High
by crystalxraven
Summary: Kagome is a punk rocker and inuyasha is a prep and when they see each other they see.....Daggers as soon as kagome Higurashi see's Inuyasha she feels hatred and same for inuyasha but things change through time.....but its inu/kag
1. new school,new life

Hey its my first story!!

I don't own Inuyasha in any way at all

And well here's my story 

**Inu high**

**Chapter 1**

"**Kagome get up its your first day of school!" Mrs. Higurashi called from down stairs **

"**Ok ok" a groggy Kagome said from here oh so comfy bed. **

**Kagome Higurashi is what you would classify as a punk. She had a tough time growing up due to her father passing away when she was two. While Kagome was at home taking a peaceful nap her father was coming home from work. Her father worked nights and doesn't get home until 1 in the morning. Her father was coming home when a drunk driver crashed into him at a intersection. He died instantly. She hasn't been the same since.**

**Kagome slowly got out of bed and walked towards her bathroom. She jumped into the shower quickly and jumped out. Then got dressed in her red plaid skirt with skulls on the bottom and black knee highs with combat boots and her black T-shirt that said" u DON'T want to piss me off". She quickly put a layer of black eyeliner on and some red eye shadow.**

"**Kagome hurry up!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.**

"**I'm coming I'm coming" Kagome yelled as she raced down stairs.**

"**Your going to be late for the bus and u haven't had….."Kagome grabbed a pop tart and was out the door with her backpack before her mom could even finish her sentence. She got on her bus just before it left and sat in the very back and put her headphones on. She quickly turned it on to her favorite song Burn by Three Days Grace. Then out of nowhere a girl in a outfit similar to hers but pink slid in next to her. Kagome looked at the girl but couldn't here anything because she had her ipod up to the max. She quickly took her headphones off.**

"**uhhh what did you say" Looking at the girl.**

"**Oh I was just saying my name is Sango and are you new here?"**

"**Isn't it obvious?" Kagome said in her usual sarcastic tone.**

"**Well since your wearing that I would say very"**

"**Doesn't other people wear clothes like me?" Kagome said as she put her headphones on**

"**Not really only I really wear stuff like that."**

"**what!" Kagome yet again yanks her headphones off "are you serious!!"**

"**yea" Sango said while she put her ipod away. "you get used to the school being over run by preps."**

"**What!!" She yelled and the bus got silent. "oh nothing" and the bus went back to normal. She quickly put her ipod away and got off the bus she already knew this day was ruined.**


	2. the oh so wonderful preps of inu high

I know I'm repeating myself but still I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY

Inu High

Chapter 2

**Kagome quickly got in the school without seeing anybody and headed to homeroom." Shit I lost my schedule". She then headed to the office and got there in no time but when she got there she felt like she wanted to leave that second. Right in front of the office was probably the sluttiest looking prep ever. It made Kagome want to puke. She was wearing a t-shirt that should fit a two year old that was pink and said "little miss princess" and a skirt that should be illegal by how short it was. Even more throat wrenching was it was leather. Nobody should use leather like that. I literally threw up in my throat, burning it bad but I didn't show it.**

**" What you staring at bitch," the hoe said.**

**"Nothing just thinking how your outfit will get you raped someday as I sit back and laugh,"**

**"Nobody talks to Kikyo that way you bitch," said someone behind Kagome guessing he was a guy.**

**"I can say whatever the hell I want to her you bastard!" and in saying that kagome back kicked him in the groin and walked into the office as the bell rang.**

**"I need a schedule?" Kagome asked to the woman working **

**"Name?"**

**"Kagome Higurashi". The lady quickly went through her files and pulled out a paper and hands it to Kagome.**

**"Thanks," was the only word she said as she headed back out. As she passed the place she was recently standing that girl and probably the guy she kneed were kneeling on the ground side by side. The guy had black hair going down half way towards his back and violet eyes and was wearing a red muscle t and black baggy pants.**

**"You don't know what you started bitch,"**

**"Oh yea lets see about that and what's your name?"**

**"Why do you want it bitch?"**

**"Just to know"Kagome said in a oblivious tone.**

**"Its Inuyasha and I would remember that name bitch it might be the name of the person who kicks the shit out of you."**

**"If you even get near me." Kagome laughed while whispering loud enough for Inuyasha to hear her last words.**

**"Cool more names to add to my to die list" and just hearing that made Inuyasha pissed off. Inuyasha thought "she is going to wish she didn't say that one day."**

**Please review 5 times before I post another Chapter**


	3. the gang

Hahahahahaha yeaaaaaaaaa I Must have had enough reviews or you wouldn't have seen chapter 3 would you? Unless you're a stalker who is watching me type this very second……….ok well back to the story and I promise you this one will be longer I swear.

* * *

Inu High

Chapter 3

**As Kagome raced down the halls to her homeroom class she couldn't help but think why there was no one like her?(other than song might I add). At her old school there was a mix group of ever kind of people but here, Instead of being called Mitoke high it should be called preppy high. It was her first day here and she already hated it here. She need to just get out. It sucked though because the doors automatically lock after school out so she cant ditch .She might as well grin and bear it, what else could happen?**

**Before she even knew it she ran into a wall." damn thoughts keeping me distracted." She quickly got up and just ran to home room, She was already 5 minutes late.**

**When she got to class all she saw was stares from the class mates. Her homeroom teacher on her slip said her name was Ms. Nawigawa.**

"**Ummm sorry I was late I'm the"**

"**New student I know go sit there beside Mr. Takahashi." she quickly pointed to a desk in the far back right corner.**

"**ok whatever." Kagome quickly sat down where she pointed without looking at who this Mr. Takahashi or whatever the Hell his name was. She really didn't give a damn about who she sat next to, she just wanted to get through the day without getting into another fight. Again lost in thoughts Kagome missed her bell.**

"**Why the hell does this keep happening to me?" She quickly gathered all her school stuff and headed out.**

**time skip**

**It was now lunch time. Kagome barely made it half the day without getting in a fight. She ran into that bastard Inuyasha again. He quickly took kagome's schedule and looked it over.**

"**Awe how perfect now there's more time to deliver your punishment now since we have the same classes"**

"**U wont get near me asshole even if we have the same classes," Kagome pretty much growled out and soon left leaving a "parting gift" for Inuyasha that left him rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes.**

**Now it was lunch. Nice peaceful lunch. Not really though. The lunch room was over crowded with bright pink and bright purple it was torture and was screaming loud. As soon as Kagome got there she almost ran out if Sango didn't drag her in. Yea there friends now they had a couple of classes together and when she saw what Kagome did to Inuyasha she wouldn't stop praising her. I guess she wished she did the same thing Kagome did along time ago when she was tortured. Well back to what's going on now. Kagome was being dragged off to a far back lunch table by Sango.**

"**You need to meet the gang," Sango said dragging Kagome to the table.**

"**But why? Cant we just go sit down some where away from preps?"**

"**there's no where to escape the preps now come on."**

"**Fine but why is the table have preps on it."**

"**Because these preps unlike most preps are nice and my friends."**

"**oh" is all Kagome said as she let herself be dragged by Sango to the supposable table of nice preps.**

**When they arrived at the table she almost barfed. The actual color of the table was a bright pink table with white chairs. When Kagome sat down she was already lost in thought.**

**What the hell! Why so much pink! This school must have a lot of school spirit to have this much school colors. Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't notice Sango talking to her until she shook Kagome's shoulder.**

"**Kagome you there?" Sango shook a little to hard and Kagome fell on the ground. Kagome quickly sat back in her seat without anybody saying anything.**

"**What you want Sango and what were you trying to say earlier" Kagome said looking at Sango giving her a dazed look.**

"**I just wanted to introduce you to the gang here but when I started talking to you, you were just staring out into space thinking god knows what and then I shook your shoulder a little to hard and I knocked you down and sorry about that"**

"**Its ok so who is everybody?"**

"**OK that is Miroku Hoshi" Sango said pointing to a guy with a small ponytail on his neck wearing a purple t and blue jeans.**

"**That's Shippo Kitsune" Sango said pointing at a guy with a light blue shirt blue jeans and a light red hair.**

"**Last but not least is Rin Kurosawa." Sango said pointing to a girl with mid length black hair with a stripped yellow and orange t-shirt and a yellow skirt.**

"**Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi" Everyone stared at Kagome creeping her out.**

"**Ok why are you guys staring" and in unison they said.**

"**Because your different,"**

"**so is there a problem with being different?" Now Kagome looked pissed. She just didn't look Pissed she was beyond pissed. That's not a good thing when you don't know Kagome's moods.**

"**I seriously don't give a fuck of what you think about me okay" Kagome quickly got and just walked out the lunch room towards the bathroom when oh she ran into Inuyasha, literally.**

"**Watch where your going wench!" Inuyasha pretty much screamed through the schools.**

"**What you moved from calling me bitch to wench ohh I should be so scared" Kagome said standing up on to the ground.**

"**You should be,"**

"**Not really Because I don't give a shit of what you say and leave me alone, go smash mouths with that slut you call your girlfriend." Before Inuyasha could even reply Kagome was already in the bathroom where nothing can bother her.**

**time skip**

**As Kagome walked out the doors of Mitoke High she felt a lot better. She hung out with Sango Shippo Miroku and Rin most the day. After Lunch Sango explained to Kagome what they actually meant back at lunch and it was that they haven't in a long time seen people like Sango. Kagome understood and forgave them. Now though she need to hurry and get on the bus to her favorite seat.**

**As Kagome got on the bus she quickly got into her favorite seat in the back and almost immediately took her ipod out and turned it to curses by Bullet For My Valentine. Soon she heard someone slide next to here guessing it was Sango. Kagome quickly turned her headphones off and actually started her homework(Yes she has homework on her first day and she does half to it on the bus).**

"**Hey Sango" Kagome said never looking up from her work.**

"**Who are you calling Sango wench" was what she heard and when she turned to look who sat next to her she almost threw a huge punch to the persons face because it was……..CLIFFHANGER**

* * *

**Hahahahahahahaha ok ok ok I will update every few days so keep reading I wont demand reviews anymore but it would be nice if you did review _pouty face_ so pwese review.**

**also i have a poll on my page to see who should be sitting next to kagome please vote or I wont make another**


End file.
